Valentine Day Surprise
by LovelyChanru
Summary: I went to Hidan I know that this valentine I'm going to take him out and just have a nice date. It's not like I'm in love with him I just wanna treat him nice to make his day at least happy for once in his life spend. As I knocked on Hidan's door. Peinpov


**Title: **Valentine Day Surprise

**Note:** Hidan is changed here for a cute version of him. This is going to be about Pein and Hidan I hope you guys don't mind this is man and man action enjoy and I'm sorry for changing Hidan and turning him like this. I'm also sorry for changing Pein as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and if I ever did own anything I wouldn't be in fan fiction writing stories.

**Pein's POV**

Mmmm it's valentine's day I don't mind this holiday for some odd reason. I always made the other members in this gang get each other gifts.

I always smile at what they got each it's really funny though. At some points of this it isn't funny because I seen what Kakuzu has give to Hidan all these years.

While Hidan goes out to give him a nice gift, Like last year Hidan has given Kakuzu a card with some money he had to kill people for that of course but I have to admit at lease he was taking in thought of what Kakuzu likes.

But Kakuzu in the other hand he didn't even thought about a gift for Hidan. The green eye beast has just given a random piece of wood to him. I know that Hidan just ended up throwing the wood away and it hit Sasori over the head.

I went to Hidan I know that this valentine I'm going to take him out and just have a nice date. It's not like I'm in love with him I just wanna treat him nice to make his day at least happy for once in his life spend. As I knocked on Hidan's door.

This is the first time I even go near Kakuzu and Hidan's room because every time I get near it I hear all the screaming and yelling it and some of the screaming, well, most of the screaming comes from Hidan because of Kakuzu pissing him off most of the time.

As I knocked on the door I looked down ready for the sliver haired Jashinst. Hidan open the door and look up at me to see what I wanted.

" What do you want Pein." Hidan said in a cute voice but flat with no feelings but I can tell he was pissed.

" Since today is Valentine I wanna take you out." I said straight to the point

"You wanna take me on a date?" He asked me purple eyes in confusion.

"Yes I wanna take you on a date." I just answered him for he can say yes to me.

"Oh okay alright!... I mean sure whatever." Hidan said as he rolled his eyes but had a tiny small on that tiny mouth of his which was cute. He's acting like he don't care but I knew he did.

" Pein at what time you wanna pick me up!" Hidan said so happy and excited.

" Oh at 8 just be ready by that time and don't keep me waiting." I said and walked away I acted tough to see if Hidan would like that from me. I guess he does since he's so nice to me now and excited for our date.

I still don't like him.

_**8:00 pm**_

I walked to Hidan's room to pick him up for our date. I can't believe that I'm scared for our first date. It's not like I love him or anything I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for the little angel himself. Wait I just called him an angel. I think I'm going crazy or I'm really falling hard in love with Hidan well I guess I am then.

When I knocked on his door Hidan opened the door with a big small on his face I guess he was happy about our date.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him while I took a smell of Hidan and he smelled like lavender.

"Yes I'm ready." He said in a happy voice so sweet and cute.

" alright let's go." I said as I took his hand and started to walk out of the hide out with him.

We walked out the fields of the base and went to a small village that still had everything that I need to make this date as romantic as possible.

" What are we going to do." Hidan ask me while looking up at me.

" Well what do you plan on doing." I smiled and looked down at him.

" Mmmm I'm not sure Pein." He says in an unsure voice. It just made me smile at him.

" Well, you wanna hear my plan?" I asked him as we walked around the village looking at some of the shops.

" Yes tell me." He said in an edger voice.

" A horse carriage around the beautiful field of the park. As we have dinner under a cherry blossom tree and then take a nice romantic walk around all the flowers and look at the river. Then I'll book us an Inn and we will end the night to a pleasure needing desire that would be my plan." I said and noticed how romantic it is.

Hidan was blushing on all that I said to him it nice seeing that cute blush on his angel like face.

"I would love that." Hidan said in a lovely voice that would melt any heart. I think it even melt my heart as well. Wow he's so amazing. I smiled as I'm leading the way to the horse carriage at the end of the village it's a lovely village with nice people and besides the carriage didn't coast me so much.

As we got near the horse and carriage. I noticed that I indeed made a good choice in picking this horse carriage. The carriage was pure black with a hint of gold lines across it's side. As I looked at the wheels I saw that they were black as well with gold lines.

I looked at the horse and smiled at him. He was black with a sport the middle of his face. It was white and shape as a heart I smiled at this. I know this has to mean something as I looked over at Hidan. I also saw him blush and smiled.

I guess he notice that his must mean something of some sort. Am I falling in love with Hidan or is Hidan falling in love with me. Well, I have to say that I think I'm the one that's falling in love with him. I'll just pray that by the end of tonight as we end the night with pleasure that we will fall in love.

_**After the romantic date (sorry getting lazy)**_

As the date finished. I lead Hidan to the inn I was talking about. We walked in the inn and I checked in the room as we went upstairs. I opened the door as Hidan held on to my right arm. I guess I gave him to much wine even though he liked it with the baked ham we ate.

I smiled as Hidan held on tight to my arm I grinned. As I open the door I picked him up as if he was my bride and smiled at him I closed the door with my back as I pressed up against it. Then I kept on walking and looked at the bed.

The covers on the bed was white. As I looked a the pillows I saw the pillow cases were white as well and had a small pink heart shaped box on the right pillow and a red small heart shaped box on the left pillow.

I smiled I guess it was valentine's day here. I looked at the white sheet covers and saw pink, red, and white rose petals all over the bed and on the middle of the bed. There was a red, pink, and white rose petals shaped as a heart.

I looked at the floor and noticed that there was a path to the bed it started in pink then in red and the end it it was white. I smiled and went to the bed and layed the little Jashinst on the bed I started to kiss all over his face. I know that right now I'm going to end the night with pleasure and be in love with the milky white skin beauty.

**End of story**

**Note: **If you like it review and it you wanted it to be more detailed then tell me and if you wanted it to be rated M and have there night with pleasure written in there then tell me. I was heading for a rated T story sorry.


End file.
